Her Dark Knight
by Innocent Lives
Summary: After breaking up with Terry Dana is attacked by KOBRA. Where she is placed under Batman's protection. After some time Dana feels torn between her former boyfriend, and her protector... Or so she thinks. Rated M for rape.
1. Chapter 1

**I just wanted to say that this is my first fanfic so please be gentle :) **

**Warnning : There will be mention of rape, violence, strong language, and I'm not all that good at spelling and grammar. **

**Please enjoy hoping to update soon enough...**

Chapter 1

"We'll thats two hours we'll never get back." Dana sighed into the cool night air.

"Oh c'mon Dana the movie wasen't that bad." Blade said as the three girls exited the movie theater.

"Yeah, that Sam was such a hottie," Chelsea added. "Plus it was a good distraction from you know who." She told Dana as they walked down the stree.

Dana rolled her eyes as her friends giggled. As they rounded the conner Blade,and Chelsea were discussing what scenes they liked in the movie while Dana was too busy thinking about her certain ex boyfriend. Maybe I was too harsh on him. Dana thought. Terry did say he was sorry for blowing me off again. And with his dad out of the picture, of course his mom and brother are counting on him to be the man of the household. Dana sighed again while the other two girls payed no attention to her. She did miss Terry. The way he makes her laugh, how he knows just what to say to bring her out of her bad mood. How caring he is Also how he was never afraid to hit any man who dared to put the move on her. Does he miss me? She wondered.

Suddenly three men came out of nowhere, and offered them a ride. Dana kindly told them no until she heard Blade scream. Another man had came from behind and grabbed Blade. When she tried to get ouy of his hold the man punched her in the face. Dana,and Chelsea screamed out of shock when Dana felt someone grab her from behind. She wasted not time in elbowing him in the stometch. Which in return got her a slap to the face from another man who stood infront of her.

When her eyes were focusing again she saw the man who slapped her held a syringe in his hand. Drugs. Dana noted. Dana screamed for help before his hand covered her mouth, and he forced the needle into her arm. She struggled as much as she could until everything went black.

She remebered waking up on the cold hard ground, still clothed thankfuly. The room was cold and dimly lit, or so it seemed to her. Dana could tell she was still drugged, she had a hard time focusing her eyes. She could hear Chelsea screaming, she didn't have to look to know what those men were doing. Where is Blade? She wondered in fear for her friends as tears started to roll down her face. Please be okay, oh please God help us. Dana prayed crying silently hoping the men would leave her alone.

"You know I always had a thing for Asian chicks." She heard one man say as he neared. Dana turned her head to see the two men standing behind her dressed in some strange green uniform. What kind of gang is this? She asked herself.

"Yeah me too, but the boss said she ain't to be touched," another man explained " it's bad enough Dan roughed her up a bit." He said.

"So how much longer do we have to wait?"

"I don't know, he just said he'd be here."

Dana felt a small pain in her arm, and she instantly knew it was another shot. It wasen't long until her vision started to blur again.

"It's the bat!" She heard one man yell. Then the whole room got louder as people started to move around in panic. She couldn't hear Chelsea scream anymore. The Bat? Dana thought. Batman? Was her last thought before she slipped into unconciousness again.

When she awoke she felt strong arms carrying her, and a cool breeze flowing through her hair. When she opened her eyes, what would probably would have frightened most people was actually comforting to her. "Batman?" Dana spoke softly with so many questions running through her mind.

"Your safe with me." Batman stated. "I wouldn't suggest looking down though." He added as he soared through the sky with Dana in his arms.

**Don't worry this is not the end... I'll try to update as soon as I can. In the mean time, reviews are always welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A coold breeze blew in the mans face, brining him out of his unconcious state. The man blinked acouple of times before he realized he was dangling in thin air! "W-What the-"

He gasped as he hung high above Gotham city, dangling in the wind. Feeling somthing holding his wrist, the man looked up causing his eyes to meet two white lenses.

"Try not to move so much." Batman warned in a low voice.

"What do you want?" The redheaded thug asked in fear.

"I think you know," Batman answered "where is KOBRA?"

"You got the wrong guy." The man told Batman. Terry knew better. he had overheard Dana identify the men who grabed her before they had changed into their green costumes. And this man fit the description.

Without another word Batman losend his grip on the man hand, and the man quickly grabed his wrist with his free hand before he fell. The man looked up at Batmans face which held no emotion whatsoever. As if he couldn't care less if this man fell to his death. He looked down and then back at Batman, who almost looked bored. "Alright, I'll talk." He yeld as his hand started to losen his gripm on Batmans strong wrist.

"We were hired to find her," The man explained. "Her?" Batman questioned. "The asian girl, KOBRA wanted her."

"Why?"

"I-I don't know. He ofered us three grand each if we caught her."

"What about the other two girls?" Batman asked.

The man was silent for a moment. He knew he didn't have a better answer than the one forming in his head. "Wrong place at the wrong time." Batman was silent, his bored expression turned cold. He wasen't good friends with the girls but he knew them well enough .He heard enough, and in one swift move the man was hancuffed and laying on the roof Batman hung him from.

"Have Gordon pick him up." Terry told Bruce through his cowl. "You wouldn't want me around him for much longer." He warned.

"Understandable." Bruce said.

Dana, and Max sat in Max's apartment watching tv in silence. Since that night Dana has been staying with Max. It was confirmed Blade, and Chelsea were killed. Dana couldn't help but feel guilty for their deaths. But then she was confused. How come Chelsea, and Blade were raped and killed, and I only suffered some internal bruses? Dana wondered.

"I'll be right back." Max told Dana as she stood up from the couch and walked to her room heading to her bathroom, until she heard a knock on her window.

Outside her window Batman stood on the slim ledge. "Do you find anything?" She asked as she let him in. "Where is she?" Terry asked. "In the living room."

As he entered the living room he was Dana siting on the couch wearing a red hood sweatshirt, and grey sweat pants hugging her legs. Her face was still bruised, and her upperlip was busted. It hurt Terry to see his former girlfriend in so much pain, and know he wasen't there for her. It made him forget how angery he was when she dumbed him, and reminded him how much he wanted her back.

Dana turned her head at the sound of footsteps, andstood up with a surprised gasp at the sudden new person in the apartment. "Take it easy," Batman tried to calm her.

"How did you get in, the door was locked?" Dana almost screamed.

"It's okay Dana," Max said as she walked over to the other girl, "I let him in. Your still safe."

"Maybe not for long." Batman spoke using the words he himself did not want to hear."Your being hunted by group called KOBRA."

"I've heard of them," Dana said more calmly "But why?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out," He said "But until I do your going to be placed under protection." Batman paused for a moment. "But I'm going to give you two options."

"I could hand you over to comisoner Gordon, and she and her men will keep you here and protect you." He explained. "Or you can come with me, and I'll protect you." Batman said in the most sincere voice Dana had ever heard.

"If it makes you feel better I'll go with you." Max added.

Dana thought for a minute. Anyone else would probably want to trust the cops first. but then she remebered Batman had saved her life many times. The time she was kidnapped he was the one who found her. Plus Max seems to trust him .She was quiet for second, and then she nodded.

"Okay," Dana answered "I'll go with you."

**Sorry for the long wait, man this chapter felt long... Please review so I know if I'm boring you guys or not. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for you love and support! Sorry for the long wait, some personal stuff got in the way. and inspiration is kinda hard to recieve. But I'm back! Heres chapter 3**

**Again I do NOT own Batman Beyond.**

Chapter 3

The next day Terry had Dana, and Max selttled into a small two bedroom apartment he had aranged for them. Thanks to his paycheck he recieved from Bruce, Terry was able to afford one that just happened to be right next door from where he , and his father used to live.

Although it pained Terry to be reminded of his fathers murder everytime he'd have to check in, he couldn't stand having to see Dana so hurt. But since he hadn't showed her much love, and comfort as Terry since they broke up. He'll have to do it as Batman. He just wants her to feel safe again, and know she can trust somebody.

That apartment was nothing too color walls, and matching carpets. But it was clean. Dana was proud to see. Also with working appliances, a microwave, refrigerator, and electric stove.

"He told me that he still has to do his parol at night," Max told Dana "But that should only take a few hours. He'll try and be here as much as he can." She explained as she unpacked some food they had brought with them. It was already dark outside, so which means he must be out on parol. Dana noted.

"thats alright," Dana said "I think I'm gonna take a shower."

"Be my guest." Max smiled, as her friend gathered her things before heading to the bathroom.

Just as Dana closed the bathroom door, the window in the living room slid open causing Max to gasp, and jump back in surprise. "Where is she." Batman asked climbing through the window."She's in the shower." Max answered him. "She seems to be alright." Max added.

"Thats good," Terry said leaning against the window sil. "did she say anything about me?" He asked.

"Batman? Or Terry ?" Max asked with a smirk.

"Either one," Terry shrugged.

"not much about Batman, but she's starting to wonder why Terry hasen't called her yet."

Terry sighed. He did wish he had called her atleast once today, but he had been too busy tracking down KOBRA, and helping his mother with things around the house. He also worried that by spending so much time a day with him, if she would learn his identity. But Terry also wondered if it would be so bad if Dana knew?

When Dana finally exited the bathroom she saw Max sitting on the couch, and the Dark Knight sitting on the island counter with is feet hanging off the edges. Man, that suit looks tight on him. Dana thought as she admired his well toned mucles through his skin tight fabric. And by the shape of his face he must be handsome.

Man he's got some big arms. Dana thought to herself.

Cool it Dana. Dana snapped herself out of her thoughts, causing her to blush. Which did not go unnoticed by the Dark Knight.

Terry didn't even try to hide his smirk. He could always tell when Dana was checking him out. And that blush on her face said it all. Terry then let his own eyes travel down her body. Dana wore the same grey sweatpants she wore the night before, they hung down low slightly exposing her flat stomach. Her hair was still wet, which caused her dark blue tank top to hug her torso perfectly.

"stay focused." Bruced ordered through the reciever when Terry's eyes lingered on her chest longer than he meant to.

She started it. Terry thought.

"Any news?" Dana finally spoke up.

"Not yet," Batman answered "But I promis you, your safe."

Dana nodded. "Well I'm going to bed." Max claimed jumping up from the couch. "Night." She said heading into her room. "Good night." Dana laughed. Terry just studied her face as Dana sat herself down on the couch, and played with her hair. Her bruises were really starting to clear up, and the swelling has gone down. He noted. He was too hung up in his thoughts to notice Dana playing with her phone. "Still no word." She muttered.

"W-What?" Batman asked her snapping out of his thoughts.

"Oh, my boyfr-" Dana froze for a moment, remembering their breakup before correcting herself. "Well..." She thought to herself. Has Terry already found someone else? Does he even care that I'm hiding for my life? Dana could feel her rage build up inside of her as she remebered all of the times Terry had never shone up to any of their dates. And who could forget the time he was late to meet up with her on her birthday?

"It doesn't matter." Dana said more harsh than she intended. "This isn't the first time Terry wasen't there for me!"

"What do you mean?"Batman asked, as if he didn't already trying not to sound hurt.

"He's blown me off, never calls back, sometimes I feel like he cares more about his job than me!" She explained, standing up and walking towards the window. Terry thought to himself. Sure what she said had hurt his feelings. But he realized how patient she really has been. If only she knew. He thought.

"His loss." Batman said, causing Dana to blush again.

**Sooo Sorry for the long wait. But don't worry chapter 4 is already in progress... Reviews are always welcome :) I promis to bring in some of Bruce in the next chapter too.**


End file.
